


Scotsman Seduced

by FH14



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a TARDIS, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Polly and Ben decide to take Jamie on a different kind of adventure inside the TARDIS.





	Scotsman Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a writing exercise and morphed into something much bigger. Special thanks to [trulydeanwinchester](https://trulydeanwinchester.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this late on a Sunday in the middle of actual real life responsibilities and helping me reword a whole paragraph so it worked ~in a historical context~ because we all know that's the thing everyone's here for.
> 
> (It also took me an embarrassingly long time to come up with a title for this.)

Jamie didn’t think this is what they had in mind when they said “mess around.”

Not that the phrase was one he was all that familiar with, in general. He had heard the Doctor say they were going to “mess about” in passing once when they were headed off the TARDIS, and he had taken it to mean that they were about to go off on some sort of adventure or maybe even see something he’d never seen before.

Though to be fair, this _was_ a sight he’d never seen before.

Polly was on her knees, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and gripping the base of his cock with the other. But the intense feelings he had right now were mostly due to what she was doing with her mouth to the rest of his dick.

Her hands were soft. He already knew this from the times he had to take her hand in his to guide her away from danger, but even in his most perverse fantasies he never imagined her mouth could feel like this. Warmth enveloped his cock over and over again and her tongue softly glided back and forth along his length. The only thing that seemed at odds with all of this were the small noises that escaped her as she took him deep, a slurping sound that didn’t quite fit with all the other sensations overwhelming him.

Of course, he hardly noticed the sound with the ringing in his ears mixed with the soft whispers from their other companion.

In the few times he had – rather inaccurately – imagined what it would be like to have a girl suck his dick, none of them involved another bloke. But Ben was the one holding him in place, standing behind him with his hand on Jamie’s stomach, holding up his shirt to allow Polly access to his crotch. Ben’s other arm was wrapped around the top of Jamie’s chest and pulling his back flush against his own chest, steadying him.

“She’s really good at that, isn’t she?” Ben whispered in Jamie’s ear, causing him to shiver. Polly let his cock fall out of her mouth with a satisfied gasp and was now running her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“She really likes doing this,” Ben continued, pulling Jamie tighter against him. “We’ve been messing around ever since we got on this ship. She really is a filthy girl.”

Polly seemed to hear that, because Jamie noticed her roll her eyes as she took him back inside her mouth. His breath hitched.

“You think her mouth feels good, just wait until you feel her pussy,” Ben whispered, a hint of laughter in his voice. He clearly enjoyed egging Jamie on this way. “She’s insatiable, you know. Every time you and the Doctor aren’t around, I’m fucking her. This ship is so big that she can be as loud as she wants.”

Jamie let out a soft moan.

“Louder,” Ben commanded.

Jamie groaned, as if unburdened somehow, and he felt himself rely more on his companion’s grip.

“There we go,” Ben whispered.

Jamie saw Polly glance up, a mischievous gleam in her eye, before pulling her mouth off his cock once more. This time, she pulled her hand from the base of his cock and began jacking him off with it. But what caught Jamie’s attention was what she was doing with her other hand. She was doing a crawling motion up her thigh with her fingers until they caught the seam of her dress, pulling it up to reveal-

“Fuck,” Jamie breathed, the curse surprising even him. Polly let out a full laugh, breaking the tension a bit.

“She hardly ever wears panties on the TARDIS anymore,” Ben’s voice keeping the silky tone he had this entire encounter. “That way she can take my cock whenever she wants.”

Ben grinded playfully against Jamie’s backside and he almost felt his knees buckle. His pants were still on, but it was clear how hard he was. Not to mention, he felt… he felt big.

“Careful,” Polly said, taking her hand away from her bare pussy lips and using it to steady Jamie’s legs. “He’s still a virgin. We need to be gentle.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Ben groaned, his voice directed away from Jamie’s ear. He felt Ben’s cheek brush against his neck, making it clear the other man was flushed.

Polly sighed. “You’re doing so well, Jamie. Ben didn’t last nearly this long the first time.”

“Oh...” Jamie choked out, doing his best to keep his wits about him. “You were… his first?”

“Well…” Polly giggled, “In a manner of speaking.”

“Don’t act like it didn’t turn you on,” Ben said, his voice suddenly loud and full of humor. “You see, Jamie,” he continued, his voice sinking back into that soft, velvety tone, “I learned about all sorts of things in the Navy, and there weren’t exactly any girls around.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. He heard Polly giggle once more.

“You were a soldier of sorts,” Ben whispered, and Jamie felt the other man lightly kiss his neck and move his hand for the first time, rubbing circles into his chest, before whispering. “All those late nights standing watch, ever thought about it?”

It was at that moment that Polly took him into her mouth again, and Jamie felt his whole body shudder. Ben’s grip on him tightened, and the other man thrust against him once more as he felt himself reach his climax.

The sensation was more powerful than anything he had ever felt before. Polly was ready for it, expertly taking everything as he came inside her mouth. He felt himself let out an animalistic grunt, egged on by Ben holding him tight, his face buried in Jamie’s neck.

Before he knew it, it was over. He felt all the energy leave his body and he went limp, leaning fully into Ben’s grip. After another moment, he felt Polly pull her mouth off his cock, the sudden sensitivity making him shiver.

“Did he cum a lot?” Ben asked, his voice back to normal volume, but still with that same sensual edge to it. Jamie felt the other man loosen his grip a bit and begin to slowly guide him back to his own sense of gravity.

Polly stood up slowly, silently nodding and turning her face away from Jamie’s line of sight.

“Can I see?” Ben asked further, his breath quickening as he finally stepped away from Jamie and into his line of sight. For the first time, Jamie could see how just how flush the other man’s face was, his eyes visibly dulled with what Jamie now knew as lust.

Polly turned her head, and for the first time Jamie realized how aglow her face was as well. She wordlessly beckoned Ben closer, opening her mouth.

“Creag an tuire,” Jamie gasped, his breath catching as he realized she still had some of his cum in her mouth.

Ben glided over to her, pulled her body close to his and enveloped her in a kiss. Jamie watched, dumbfounded, for what seemed like an eternity, the sight simultaneously bringing him back to his senses while simultaneously dulling them.

“He tastes good,” Polly grinned, when they finally broke the kiss.

“You think he’s ready for more?” Ben pondered. The couple turned their gaze from each other back to their companion.

Jamie could feel that he was just as flush as they were, and there was no hiding how hard he was once more. The sensations in his body only intensified as he watched Polly and Ben eye him hungrily.

Once again, Polly let out a soft, teasing giggle. “What do you want to show him next?”

**Author's Note:**

> An additional note/clarification absolutely no one asked for: I literally put "bare pussy lips" as a placeholder but when I went back to edit it I thought it was funny (/I couldn't think of a particularly great replacement) so I left it in. I also changed an "oh, fuck" to "[Creag an tuire](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Creag_an_tuire)" - the rallying cry Jamie sometimes uses in the show - because I thought it would be funny. Basically if something in here comes across as clunky/stupid its because I thought it was funny. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
